Just One Night
by Aeltari Kareidis
Summary: NWN2 SAND/TORIO On the eve of an epic battle she asked for one night and he offered her forever. Can she handle what is to come with or without him? *detailed sexual content, mature only*
1. Chapter 1

_This is a collaborative fanfic between Lupine Paladin and myself. He kindly asked me to upload onto my site since apparently I have a lot of friends :) Please visit my profile page to see the links for the artwork for this story. I am a romance writer, so if you are put off by romantic stories, hate the Sand/Torio pairing, or cannot abide sexual situations, then this story is NOT for you. Please don't hurt our feelings and put a negative spin on our work by sending us messages to this effect. We would love to hear your constructive reviews however. Its music to our little ears!_

* * *

The largeness of the full moon bathed the parapet in a hazy blue light. Torio Claven had mounted the stairs to reach it after she saw the moon elf wizard Sand wander up them, and she stood in the tiny doorway looking out. There were a few clouds dotting the sky, but for the most part it was a clear, warm night, the fragrance of so many summer blossoms from the fields below wafting up in the breeze.

She spied him standing at the edge of the wall, one hand on the stone, the other hanging loosely by his side. His hair was picked up by a playful breath of air, then settled neatly once more on his shoulders. Such fine ebony hair, always immaculately groomed.

Torio smiled as she remembered a day not long ago in the library, when Sand had come in looking for a particular tome, one which she had happened to be glancing through. He had stood so close to her, and she noticed the section of hair that hung in front of his ear was caught up in his robe. She had closed the tome, gently untangled and freed the hair, handed him the book without a word and left him alone in the library. She remembered how soft and fine it had felt in her fingers, and how his nearness at that moment made her breath catch in her throat. It was all she could do to leave.

Torio walked slowly across the stone and stood beside him, both hands on the wall, and looked down over the peaceful fields slumbering beneath the moon. If she hadn't known what was to come, the sight would have filled her with peace.

"Hello, Sand," she said softly, not looking at him.

The moon elf glanced at Torio from the corner of his eye, a glance that appeared casual but took in every detail of her features as they shone in the moonlight. Raising the hand from his side he placed it next to hers on the waist high stone wall, close but not touching. The wizard imagined that he could feel the heat from her skin emanate on his.

Sand stood in silence for some time, gazing out over the fields; fields that people he had come to know and respect had worked in day after day, fields that would, in the next several days, be covered with the walking dead. He continued to stare out over the wall into the moonlit darkness as if searching for something hidden in its shadows.

With a deep sigh he lowered his eyes and gently shook his head. Slowly turning, his eyes lingered on Torio for several moments before he spoke.

"I had not thought to see you here, I heard that the Captain ordered all non-combat persons to evacuate the Keep yesterday."

Sand essayed a small smile.

"Unless you have been practicing the sword when I wasn't watching."

He wasn't surprised to find that she had not left. She had vowed to serve the Knight-Captain until the very end, and the former Luskan ambassador was nothing if not tenacious about her work.

Torio gave a small laugh and shook her head, turning to him while leaning on the wall.

"I am as hopeless with a weapon as a school child, Sand. True, I was given the choice to leave with the others..."

She left the rest of that sentence unspoken, and after studying his face for a moment turned back to gaze into the dark fields below them. _How can I tell you that I didn't go because you will be leaving for the Vale with the Knight Captain. I stayed because it might be the last time I ever see you._ Her thoughts, and her heart were heavy.

"I enjoyed all those little projects we did together," she said as lightly as she could, but the characteristic huskiness in her voice weighed it down.

"Your mind astounds me. Even when your spells go awry and we end up standing in a pool of tepid water surrounded by starving razor fanged fish."

She smiled at at the now fond memory, and realized that she was preparing herself for an ending.

Coughing surreptitiously Sand turned from her slightly but continued to watch her in his periphery. "Yes, well that was definitely _not_ one of my more impressive moments."

Snorting bitterly the wizard gave his head a savage shake and bit off his next words sharply. "And if my mind were truly as astounding as you say I'd have a better plan then _'Well this spell should send us somewhere in the King of Shadows fortress...maybe._'"

Heaving a deep sigh at the weight of the situation at hand, he turned back to Torio. Seeing her there in the moonlight, Sand found himself momentarily enthralled. _She really is quite beautiful,_ he thought. Not that he hadn't observed it before; on the contrary he had noticed and remarked on it to himself several times in the past. The years of living and working in such close proximity had changed things between them, for the most part it had changed his opinion of her. It had confounded him often when he found himself thinking of Torio in ways that were most certainly not related to work.

There was just something about seeing her here, now... something different. Pushing the thought from his head he continued with what he had intended to say.

"I apologize if my words seemed harsh, I did not mean to snap at you. I have just....had a lot on my mind I suppose." Pausing for a moment, reviewing what he had just said made a small chuckle escape his lips. "Oh dear, I do believe _that_ was the understatement of the year."

Smiling sheepishly he met Torio's eyes with his own.

She liked his smile. The moonlight muted and washed out most of the color in the environment, but Torio knew the elf's tilted eyes were a bright blue that would sparkle when he was delighted with something. Most often that delight was a successful experiment or a new tome.

She smiled briefly at him in reassurance. Torio hadn't considered his words to be snippy in any way. In fact, having worked and lived so closely with the elf she had gotten used to and comfortable with his unique personality.

"Sand, you are going to the Vale, to the lair of this dreadful King of Shadows. All of you, or some of you might not return. I know you have thought of this, but how do you feel about it? I can tell you, I am terribly frightened, and I'm not even _going._"

She tried to give him a smile, but memories began swimming up to the surface of her mind. "Fear and I were once closely related, but this is beyond anything I have ever felt before. Maybe because its not just my life at stake but..._thousands._"

Life on the dreadful streets of Luskan, then all of her years with Garius had taught her the meaning of fear. He had been a demanding and cruel master, expecting much but giving little. He would punish failures harshly and severely, thereafter justifying his actions with soothing words of false comfort, still subtly rebuking her. _I hate when you make me do this, my Torio. You know how much it hurts me to have to punish you, my Torio. If you had only just obeyed my orders I would not have to discipline you, my Torio. _She had lost track of the times she had wanted to scream at him that she wasn't _his_ Torio. Still, she had tried harder and harder to please him, which oftentimes just made him unhappier with her. Deeper, more painful memories prodded her, just ahead of the darkest horrors that she wished wouldn't rear their ugly heads. Not now, not on _this_ night.

Torio ran a hand through her auburn hair, which had grown out during her years at the Keep and now hung about her shoulders. It was parted on one side, and she still allowed it to fall across and occlude her eyes when she felt insecure or uncomfortable, but here with the wizard she tucked it behind her ear. Torio had grey eyes, with long black lashes, that were often large and luminous when her curiosity was piqued. They were that way now as she looked at Sand.

"In all honesty I try not to think on it," the wizard responded, his lilting voice soft. "There is little that _can_ be done, and what can is already being handled."

He was quiet a moment, then suddenly made a fist and uncharacteristically struck the stone next to him. "I simply _hate_ things moving out of my control! I dislike _everything_ about this current situation. I am not a...a...general! I am a scholar! I should be in a damned library, not leading men to their very probable deaths!"

Placing both hands on the stones Sand slumped forward slightly and hung his head, hair falling forward and hiding his face. It was not fear of battle that stressed him, not even fear of death, at least not to a very great degree. For his entire life he had been responsible for one person and one person only. _Himself._ Since his involvement with the Knight Captain Sand found himself with more and more lives placed in his soft, well manicured hands, and he did _not_ like it.

Fate and duty had brought him to this point, but perhaps they could not bear all the blame. Tilting his head slightly he watched Torio through the hair that hung over his face. No, he had come to care for and enjoy the company of his companions, some perhaps more then others.

_And what of you,Torio?_ he silently asked her. _What makes you stay when you could have run from this graveyard-in-waiting for somewhere safe and not had it held against you? What ties you to this place when everything around you must be telling you to run? It cant be just your work. I know what holds me, but what truly holds you, dear girl?_

"But I suppose I did not really answer your question," he continued softly. "How do I feel about entering the Vale?"

Lifting his head he stared unseeing into the horizon, trying to keep his voice steady, his emotions under control.

"I am scared, Torio. I am scared the spell may take us to the wrong location. I am scared that we will not be strong enough to reach the King of Shadows. I am scared that even if we _do_ reach him he will destroy us _utterly._"

Sand barked a short stress filled laugh.

"I am scared we will not even _make it_ through the upcoming battle. Yes...I am just..._scared._"

He finished that last with a tremble in his voice, and he swallowed hard to quell any more emotion from springing forth. He lowered his head once more, his hair returning to its place around his face in a gossamer curtain.

Listening to his emotionally charged words, Torio didn't even realize that tears had filled her eyes and coursed down her cheeks until that breeze returned. She touched the moisture on her face with her fingertips and turned to Sand. She reached out and gently gathered some of the elf's hair into her hand and let it strain through her fingers.

"Sand...I...I came out here to tell you that tonight, _this_ night of all nights I don't think you should be alone."


	2. Chapter 2

Torio was suddenly having a hard time getting the words out, something that rarely if _ever_ happened to her. When she opened her mouth everything came out staccato, but her heart spoke so eloquently.

_Sand, I have come to care so deeply for you over the years,_ her heart whispered. _I want to show you how much you mean to me. I don't want to be alone tonight. I want to be with you._

She turned back to the wall and leaned on it, closing her eyes. It was probably a foolish idea to say such a thing to _him_ of all people, and invading his personal space was most likely not the best idea she had ever had.

_But this war might be the end of us, and if I live through it I cant imagine continuing with my life never having told you or shown you how I feel. I just don't know how to express it._

The truth of the matter was that Torio Claven, who had never in her entire life had the slightest inkling of what love was, had come upon it in the bright blue eyes of the elven wizard known as Sand, and did not know it for what it was.

As Torio's fingers brushed his hair he felt his skin tingle, a tingle that shot right through him like lightning when he heard her words.

_Did I hear her correctly?_

Straightening up he stepped away from the stone and took a deep breath. Sliding his hand into one of his many pockets he pulled out a length of blue dyed leather cord and slowly pulled his hair back, tying it in a loose pony-tail. He truly did not care how his hair looked, but the act gave him several moments to think of a response.

Sand was genuinely surprised by Torio's admission or what he _assumed_ was an admission. He had always found her quite attractive and once he had gotten over the whole trying-to-kill-him-and-all-his-friends thing he found her company quite enjoyable on several levels. He had never allowed his mind to dwell on the deeper, more intimate thoughts he had had about her because Sand had never imagined that she felt anything more for him then perhaps a close friendship.

Her words indicated there _was_ more.

Perhaps he was merely reading too much into it and she had simply meant it was not a night to dwell on his worries alone. It was possible, and Sand was the first to admit he was not always the brightest when it came to personal social interactions, but he was _sure_ she meant something more.

_Well my dear wizard,_ he thought ruefully, _seeing as you are most likely going to die tomorrow or soon after and the worst Torio can do is slap you, I'd say you don't have all that much to lose if you are wrong._

Never having had much luck or skill when it came to the art of wooing the fairer sex, Sand had long ago redirected any passion into his scrolls and tomes. And so, when he first realized that he felt something more for his sometime excursion and study companion, he had not thought to pursue it.

However, when one's life is suddenly measurable in days if not hours, all the books and scrolls in the world don't seem all that important anymore. Staring at Torio's back as she leaned on the parapet wall, Sand noticed her shivering slightly in the cooling night's breeze. With great trepidation he swung his cloak from his shoulders and without a word stepped towards Torio and draped it across hers, gently running his hands down and giving her upper arms a light squeeze.

His touch shot through her like an electrical charge. She stood upright and turned quickly, his hands still on her arms, his face inches from hers. She laid a hand over his. Torio's insides were twitching nervously, his touch and his nearness a distraction that was further fogging the connection between her mind and her lips.

"Sand...my words are failing me, please just...just hear me out. I want tonight. I'm not asking for tomorrow or the next 100 years...just tonight, just you and I."

Torio desperately wanted to close her eyes in order to concentrate on exactly what she wanted to say, to make it sound just right and clarify her feelings but she was lost in his gaze. She felt the prickling behind her lids, and the blurring of her vision as her eyes welled up.

"I know what I'm _not_, and I know what I _am_ and I can just imagine how absurd I sound right now...but if this battle takes us...if...I...Sand...."

She couldn't continue, she was trembling far too hard and the perfect speech that lay in her heart refused to grace her lips. Finally Torio willed her eyes to close and she whispered.

"Just tonight, please Sand..._just one night._"

He closed a hand around hers, and with the other softly brushed the tips of his fingers across her cheek. Bending his head he let his lips brush hers once gently before whispering back, his breath like feathers against her lips.

"I _will _give you tonight, Torio. I _will _give you tomorrow. I _will_ give you the next 100 years. And if the gods allow it I _will_ give you even longer."

As the last of his words floated between them, he pressed his mouth to hers as there was nothing more he could say.


	3. Chapter 3

Torio had spent so much time mulling over what she would say to the wizard on this night, every possible response she was sure she had worked through. However, in her estimation she had not considered the possibility that he would _wish_ to be with her.

In her mind it was supposed to be a game of convincing. Torio had expected to get an incredible night with a man she had desired for many years, a man she had come to know as highly intelligent, capable and loyal. She never figured there could ever be anything more between them then a working relationship, or with time a close friendship. She knew Sand had worked through her past transgressions towards the Knight Captain, and she knew that this had happened when his demeanor towards her had changed. That was when he allowed Torio to get closer to him, to get to know him and little by little he began to capture her thoughts, her feelings, her dreams.

It was the little things at first. He would glance at her over his tome while they sat in the library, and when she caught his eye he would smile before looking away. Often he would bring a bottle of his favorite elven wine to sip on while he read, and began bringing two glasses, always pouring one for her without saying a word.

Sand would sometimes speak in elvish as he pondered a thought, and Torio found herself responding in kind. He would speak drow, orcish, rashemi or anything else he could think of to see if she understood. He had raised his eyebrows at her and said _impressive_ in that soft lilting voice of his. That one word from him had given her such joy.

Sand began sharing with her snippets of his time in Luskan, and although extremely hesitant at first to speak of that place, Torio had eventually opened up. She came to learn that he had felt much the same way she had about the Arcane Brotherhood; trapped. However, Torio refused to speak of her time with Garius. Sand had seen the pain in her eyes the one time he _had_ asked and never mentioned it again.

Those times they had spent together had cemented Torio's deep feelings for the elf. She caught herself daydreaming about him more often then she cared to admit; in her dreams she saw those blue eyes gazing into hers and imagined what his kiss and his touch would be like. She would wake up wondering if that is what people meant when they said they were in love with someone.

Torio had always considered love a static notion that bound people together, people who oftentimes didnt even like each other. She viewed the issue of love in the same way she did those who fell for the latest fashion trends: it was something people felt they needed to do for appearances sake. Be it for political or social reasons, to Torio Claven love was just a word.

Now, with Sand willing to give her more then just one night, everything changed. She wasnt ready to face the reality beyond the moment. The cold hard facts she had long lived with: the Knight Captain and a chosen few were going to do battle with the King of Shadows, a battle which would decide the fate of the world at large. The wizard was one of those chosen. There was a very great chance he would not return alive. Torio thought she had accepted that, and in _her_ narrow view, she had. However, Sand's one simple, heartfelt sentence threw her headlong into chaos, showing her a future then cruelly tearing it from her.

But she had this night.

Torio placed her arms around his neck, her hands in his soft ebony hair, pulling it free of the leather cord. Her heart was racing, her blood rushed through her body like a flames in a field. Sand's cloak fell from her shoulders, but she never noticed it. Her tongue flicked against his, then ran along the edge of his teeth, finally entwining with his in a deep hunger. Torio pressed her body tightly against him, the years of longing for this physical contact was finally a reality that took her breath away.

_Sandsandsandsand...I want you so much, I need you so much._

"I wish..." she whispered between kisses, "I wish I had told you how I felt when I first started feeling it, but I was afraid that you still harbored a deep resentment for everything I had done to you, and to the others, even though you did not show it." She stopped to catch her breath and pressed her forehead to his, her breathing heavy and her voice sultry with desire.

"I dont know what this is...this feeling I get whenever I am around you, whenever I see you or think of you. I cant get you out of my thoughts. You are the last thing I think of as I fall asleep, and the first upon waking."

Torio kissed his lips, his cheeks, his finely sculptured ear, then down to his neck, breathing in the fragrant scent of his hair and his skin.

"Oh gods Sand...I wish this moment would never end."


	4. Chapter 4

_This is the chapter with the sexual content. If this sort of thing disturbs your sensibilities you can skip this chapter and read the rest, or just find something else to do. Sand and Torio love each other, and they are showing it._

* * *

The moon elf smiled at her, his breathing quickening. Holding her tightly to him he pressed his mouth to hers again, then mumbled the arcane words of a spell against her lips and closed his eyes. There was a brilliant flash of light and when the glare faded they were standing in Sand's quarters.

The wizard took a half step back from her and gave her a lopsided smile, pulling a pouch up from a pocket inside his robe. Turning it upside down a fine powder began to slowly pour out and as it did the elf once more began chanting. The falling powder began to slow until it stopped and just hung unmoving in the air. Letting go of the now empty bag, which dropped only an inch or two before it also hung in suspension, Sand once more took Torio in his arms and embraced her tenderly before laughing softly and leading her towards the bed.

"Well perhaps it is not forever, but for now, _this_ moment will not end."

With a small smile at the gesture, Torio kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed and lay down. It was like most things in the Keep, large and luxurious even for a smallish elf who lived only with his cat. The bed cover was a soft royal blue velvet with gold trim, and there were several pillows strewn about. Looking around, it was obvious to Torio that Sand, just like her, enjoyed his creature comforts.

She lay on her back and looked at the strikingly attractive moon elf. The blue eyes were half closed as he looked down at her, his blue-black hair no longer neatly groomed but disheveled from her grasping hands. A soft smile played about his lips. She studied him for long moments, memorizing every line, every shadow. Committing him to memory for those long, lonely days when everything about him would become diluted, as though he were part of a magical dream.

_No! _ her heart screamed at her. _We have just found each other, it will not end that way!_

Torio got to her knees and crept to the edge of the bed, locking her arms around Sand's neck, her lips seeking his. They were warm, soft and inviting, and she felt his arms encircle her and pull her tightly to him. His lips were parted and she slipped her tongue into his mouth, stroking all the sensitive areas inside. Her fingers coiled into that satiny hair of his eliciting a soft moan that sent shivers down her spine. Torio felt the flush start again in her face, then spread across her entire body in response to him.

Sand held her to him as close as he could while he kissed her. One hand tangled itself in her hair and gripped it tightly, his other hand slid down her back, over her hip and thigh then back up where he cupped the curves of her butt through her skirt. Pulling his lips away from hers he slowly began to kiss her neck, gently easing her down onto the bed and laying next to her, partially on top of her body.

The wizard looked down into Torio's sultry grey eyes. With one hand he gently stroked her face while the other moved up her body and slipped beneath her blouse, caressing the soft skin of her breasts. Sand's breath seemed to catch in his throat as he whispered.

"By the gods, lle naa vanima, Torio..._you are beautiful Torio._ "

He kissed her soft, willing lips tenderly for several minutes, nibbling and licking before pulling away from her to swiftly remove his robe. Clad now only in a pair of loose breeches the moon elf once more placed his hungry mouth over hers while his hands continued to explore her body's curves.

Torio felt herself falling deeper into a place she had never been before. Every time Sand touched her she felt electrified, every nerve and fiber of her being came alive and was tingling. As much time as she had spent thinking about the two of them together, nothing in her mind could rival the sensations ebbing and flowing over her now.

She would never have guessed his embrace would be so strong, his kisses so sure. All those times they had been alone together, had he ever thought of her in this way? Or was the almost overwhelming desire at times only coming from her? As Sand's soft, warm hands reached beneath her blouse and stroked her erect nipples, her question was answered.

Torio smiled when he told her she was beautiful in lilting elven. It was such a precious thing to hear those words spoken by this man whose attention she had craved for so long. Stroking his cheek, she looked deeply into those elven eyes. Her voice was husky and breathless as he continued to run his hands along her skin.

"Sand, amin irma sina ten ikotane an..._Sand, I have desired this for so long._"

When he tossed his robe to the floor, Torio was enthralled by the sight of him. This diminutive elf, who hid beneath his opulent robes and cloaks, had all this time been hiding a remarkably well built body. With a sigh of pleasure, she pressed her cheek to his chest, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of him. She could smell the faint traces of bath oil interspersed with herbs from his lab mixing with the natural scent of his skin.

Torio felt as though she would drown in his intoxicating presence.

Closing his eyes Sand held her to his chest and stroked her hair. The sound of her lusty voice speaking in elvish filled him with desire. Sighing deeply with a contentment he never remembered feeling anytime before, Sand softly kissed the crown of her head before tilting her face up and kissing her thoroughly. As his lips met hers he felt his hands tremble and he fumbled more then once unbuttoning the front of her blouse. When he finally reached the last button he slid it off her shoulders, exposing her bare chest to the cool air.

Gently, Sand kissed his way down her jawline and over the hollow of her throat, feeling her pulse beat quickly against his lips. He continued down Torio's shoulder, caressing her collarbone with tiny kisses before reaching the smooth curves of her breasts.

Covering every inch of them with his tender lips he slowly made his way to the center of each. Taking a nipple in his mouth he sucked gently at first then harder as his tongue swirled around it reveling in the taste and smell of her. It was the scent of desire, passion and longing mixed with that heady floral fragrance Torio was always surrounded with.

As each second passed he felt his need for her growing, and it was becoming increasingly harder to take his time. He wanted their time together to go on into the night til morning, to make her physically feel everything he had been hiding in his heart from both her and himself.

As his mouth busied itself on her chest his hands gently began working at the laces holding her skirt around her waist. Finally working them loose he slipped one of his hands beneath the waistband. Forcing himself to move slowly, to revel in the moment, Sand marvelled at how silken her skin felt against his palm and halted his downward motion when his fingers met the soft curly hairs between her legs. His breath seemed to stop when he raised his head and met her eyes.

For all her years of dreaming and imagining being with him, Torio felt a sense of anxiety building in her next to the mounting desire. Something that no one knew about her was haunting her heart.

In the extreme degradation and abuse that had been most of her life, Torio had never once _allowed_ someone to touch and take her, and until now being intimate with another person was an issue she never had had to face.

Rape was commonplace on the streets of Luskan, so was prostitution and slavery, but despite the fact she had been a tavern entertainer, not once had Torio Claven _ever _sold her body for money. This had angered many a late night patron inebriated by ale, and she had endured many rapes and beatings until she learned the joys of poison. She wasn't very tall or stocky, her physical strength didn't lie in combat, and the only way she could defend herself was through crafty and devious means. This didn't mean she was a cold blooded killer. It meant she was a survivor.

Torio felt Sand undo the lacing of her skirt and his fingertips graze softly above her most vulnerable area. Desire fought with trepidation and she didn't know whether to share her dark secret with him, or act as though nothing were amiss. _What if he thinks less of me? What if he considers me broken and doesn't wish to be with me any longer? We may never have more then this one night, and what of the other plan?_

Torio forced her mind to quiet and strengthened her resolve. The other plan. She thought about the algae colored vile tasting potions she had forced herself to take for the past several weeks.

_You have to do this Torio,_ she told herself. _He deserves at least this much and you are the only one who can do it. What if this is 'love' you are feeling, and if it is its very likely the only time you will get to experience it._

Sometimes, her thoughts surprised even her.

Torio sighed softly and arched her back, then turned, her kisses on his chest, neck and shoulder feathery and light. It was so easy to kiss him, to touch him, to delight in his presence. As she found his lips and massaged his tongue with hers, hands that had been curious about the area between his legs dragged at his trews, releasing his straining member from its confinement. Torio curled her hand around it and stroked him gently, squeezing slightly as she did so.

Again the elf surprised her; he was much larger then she had anticipated.

She pulled his breeches free and let them fall to the floor, then shed her blouse and her skirt so quickly she astonished them both.

Sand felt his chest constrict as her fingers wrapped around him, and he sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth as her hand began to move and squeeze. This was far from the wizard's first sexual encounter, but it had been so long since he had done anything other then devote himself to his books that his body's increasingly stronger reaction was catching him off guard.

He forced his mind to think on something else besides the waves of pleasure radiating from his engorged member. He didn't want those waves to become unmanageable and wash him away. Sand wanted this time between him and Torio to last as long as it possibly could.

As another thought came to ambush him, the one that reminded him it might be his last night alive, he kicked it back into its closet and slammed the door. Feeling he once more had his reactions and his body under control Sand let his hand slide further down towards her hot center.

As she felt his fingers probing further, Torio lay on her back once more, slightly parted her legs and arched her hips up against his hand, unable to stop herself, her nether lips aching with longing; needing, craving his touch.

An involuntary moan escaped her as she felt his fingers first slide over, then gently part her wet lower lips. She turned her head and buried her face against his chest, firmly squeezing him back in acceptance. Torio was allowing herself to get lost in the moment.

Feeling her respond to his touch the wizard began, tentatively at first, to delve into her with his gentle fingers. He sensed more then felt Torio hesitate and almost pull slightly away from him for a moment before he heard her sigh quietly and relax against him.

She had never been touched so gently. Sand was so tender and careful as he slid his fingers inside her, that the momentary hesitation against remembered pain dissipated instantly. He stroked places within her, creating sensations unlike anything she had ever felt.

In dreams you cant truly feel physical pleasures, and she realized what she had been missing. But oh, this man, this sensual, passionate man awakened feelings in her she never knew she was capable of. Sensations like this were found described in hidden tomes in forgotten rooms, buried behind volumes on ancient law, and underneath piles of unbound foreign protocols.

Torio raised her eyes to his, and the expression that met hers was _different._ She had grown used to the expressions in Sand's elven eyes, usually slightly narrowed in reflection of his multi-levelled thinking. He could look at you certain times devoid of emotion, not permitting you to see what he was feeling, and other times his eyes would light up and you could see pure delight, and almost childlike joy. She had been privileged to have experienced both, and those rare moments had been part of what captivated her.

What Torio saw now in his eyes was neither. His expression was open, unguarded. As his fingers moved in and out of her with such tenderness, those intelligent blue eyes shared something else.

_He cares for me!_

The realization hit her hard. No one had ever looked at her that way, but she recognized it just the same.

_This isn't just a game to him, one night of passion. The words he said to you earlier...were true._

She was locked, captivated by that gaze, letting the feelings he was giving her both emotionally and physically take her away.

The wizard moved his dextrous fingers inside her gently at first, then with increased intensity as he felt her response grow. Her hands tangled in his hair and in the bed sheets as she writhed beneath his touch. Her breathing became quicker and she tossed her head from side to side, breathless moans emitted with each exhale.

Sand's fingers were slowly building her to a climax, she was shocked and a little intimidated by the strength of her reaction to him. What few thoughts she had were quickly carried away on the wave of pleasure that was beginning to overwhelm her.

After what seemed an eternity hanging on that edge brought about by Sand's tender, knowing hands, the wave finally broke and took her with it. With an inarticulate cry she arched her back, thrusting her hips against the wizard's hand.

Biting her lower lip, hands coiled white knuckled in the sheets, Torio felt her whole body quiver as waves of liquid fire seemed to rush from her loins in an explosion of extreme ecstasy.

Finally her body relaxed and she collapsed panting and trembling against the elf, clinging to him as if afraid she might float away. Slowly, Sand removed his slick fingers from her and enfolded her tenderly into his arms as she shivered against him, pulling the velvet bedcover over them. Softly he kissed the top of her head and brushed a sweat dampened lock of hair from her face.

"Torio...Torio," he whispered into her hair. "Nin bein Torio, mele'er..._my beautiful Torio, passionate one_."

Reaching up, Torio firmly gripped the moon elf's hair in both hands and looking deep into his eyes brought his lips to hers.

_See into my heart Sand. See what my words cannot say._

She opened her mouth eagerly, her tongue probing past his lips, anxious to explore. Their kiss quickly left behind all tenderness and turned to furious passion until they separated gasping for breath and lay panting, foreheads touching.

"Sand..." Torio's words were barely a husky whisper between her gulps for air. "I want to make you feel...I want to do for you what you did for me. I need you to feel what I did. Amin merna lle..._I want you..._."

Her final words were cut off as Sand once more attacked her lips with his, for a no less passionate kiss.

Torio wrapped her hands around his engorged member, feeling him hot and hard. She squeezed him and he moved slowly against her hand, his eyes closed. She kissed him tenderly, then left his lips and kissed his neck, his chest and down his belly. His skin was flawless, fragrant and soft.

Her hand encircled him once more as she took him into her mouth, her soft sensual lips closing around him, her tongue circling and probing his most sensitive areas. Sand had never felt such powerful sensations as he did while Torio sucked and stroked him. In fact, he admitted to himself ruefully, no one had ever done such a thing to him before, and Torio certainly knew what she was doing. His hands entwined with her hair and he moved his hips in rhythm with her ministrations.

It all felt too good.

"Torio," he gasped, so close to losing control. "Please, stop..."

She did and looked up at him in question. His eyes were half closed, his voice slurred with pleasure.

"Not like this, beloved. I want to be inside you, part of you."

Torio crawled up his body and straddled him, leaning down to kiss his eyes, his cheeks, his lips. He took her breasts in his hands and massaged them, then brought his lips to the erect nipples and suckled, making circles with his tongue as he had done earlier. Torio gasped as the sensations shot through her. She ground her hips against his, feeling the wet heat between her legs rubbing on the outside of his hardness.

His breathing was coming in short shallow bursts, his entire body caught up in the electrifying sensations she was giving him. Never in his long life had he experienced such electricity, such raw passion as he did for this woman.

He inhaled sharply with a strangled moan as she slid his entire length into her and moved slowly, sensually, looking down at him, her auburn hair tousled around her beautiful face. The light played on her features, making her look like a marble carving: perfect and smooth awash in a soft glow. Carefully he began to move himself in and out of her, not wanting to push too hard or go to deep and hurt her. Her slick walls grasped him, surrounded him, made him moan involuntarily as her heat melded with his.

Torio was shocked as she brought herself down on him. She felt his member stretching her open as he slid inside, and she shuddered. Again, her body had tensed, expecting pain, as it always felt with this act. As Sand gently began moving, her body adjusted to his girth and the tension slowly dissipated and gave way to a burning rapture that began between her legs and radiated through her entire body. It was nearly the same feeling she had felt before, when his adept fingers had brought her to release.

She arched her back and tossed her head as he delved deeper and deeper into her. The moon elf she had come to desire harbored such passion inside him, and every movement was deliberate and intentional. There was no loss of control, no giving over. Sand melded with her body as though he were made for her, and she for him.

Sand grasped her hips, and in a surprising show of strength pulled her down beside him on the bed. He looked deeply into her eyes as he thrust into her, his hands now in her hair. Torio had a leg draped over him, locking him to her, meeting his intense gaze without wavering.

"Torio..." it was barely a whisper, breathed against her lips between kisses. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, his hair all around her. She wasn't thinking, just feeling; the powerful thrusts, the incredible body she never suspected lay beneath his trappings of finery.

_You are falling so hard for him, Torio,_ her mind tried to shout above the din of her pleasure, _what will you do when he dies?_

She silenced the voice with a cry as Sand positioned himself on top of her, his hands holding hers above her head. He pushed himself as deep inside her as he could and remained there, unmoving.

"Is this what you wanted, Torio?" he purred, that fragrant hair cascading down on either side of her face.

"One night..."

He thrust into her hard, then pulled back slowly feeling her shudder, those clear grey eyes of hers half closed, long black lashes casting shadows on her cheeks.

"_I _dont want just one night, vanimaer..._beautiful one,_" he said breathlessly.

"I want a lifetime with you."

_It took me 300 years to find this passionate, beautiful, intelligent woman. I don't ever want to let you go, Torio Claven_, he silently told her.

"Torio, let me show you what I have longed for all these years." He moved slowly, each stroke being dragged out interminably. He gathered her tightly to him, his face in her hair, his lips next to her ear.

"All those years of days and nights, forced to sit next to you, breathe your fragrance, hear your voice, time spent alone unable and too afraid to reach out..."

_Sand, Sand...this was my pain also..._

Torio had her arms around his neck holding him tightly to her, as she felt his length penetrate to her deepest core.

"How long have I wanted you?" he asked in a husky whisper. "The day you walked into that courtroom so long ago and you turned those grey eyes on me. I lost my heart, Torio, I lost my heart to you at that moment."

_Electricity Sand, I could almost see it pass between us that day._

He looked down at her, bright blue eyes meeting clear grey ones and he smiled softly at her.

"_Torio._"

"_Sand._"

Their eyes held one another's as they gave in to the fires in their hearts and their bodies. He pushed himself as deep inside her as he possibly could, and she joined with his body as completely as she had with his heart. The slow, sensual dance became reckless abandon, and tears filled her eyes as she dropped the last of her defenses.

_Sand...come what may I will gladly pay the price for this time we have together._

He saw her mounting ecstasy, and wanted nothing more then to let go with her, to make her his forever.

Torio felt herself climax, with a cry her entire body seemed to erupt in a blinding, intense explosion of pleasure. Far more extreme then the first, every nerve and fiber inside her sparked and twitched. Tears ran from her eyes and she blinked as they blurred her vision and she wanted nothing more then to see the elf. Her nethers spasmed and grabbed at his member as he continued to thrust inside her.

Sand heard her cry and felt her let go. As she pulsed and twitched around him his desire could no longer be contained. Squeezing her tightly, he felt his body tighten for that split second before his own incredibly powerful climax ran through him. He pushed hard into Torio with a moan, releasing his seed deep inside her, holding himself there. His heart was racing, his blood tearing through his veins so fast he was sure he could hear it.

Gently he kissed her lips and slid sideways, still inside her, not wanting to let go just yet. She held him there, feeling the same need. Torio buried her face in between his neck and his shoulder.

"Never in my life would I have imagined it could feel like that, Sand." Her words were barely a whisper, she was still astounded by all of it.

"It will always be so beautiful, my dear." He felt that there was something much deeper behind her words, but knew she would explain it when she was ready to.

Torio felt him slide from her body, and a great sadness descended on her like a blanket. _It will always be_...his words again intimated a future, and with a wistful heart Torio dared to hope it could truly be so as she lay her head on his chest.

Her eyes wandered to where the sparkling dust and the pouch had sat suspended.

They were gone.


	5. Chapter 5

_Please see the bottom of this chapter for some technical notes. We don't wish to put them here as they are spoilers. :)_

_If you wish to know what the fragrance is that Torio wears its called Tulipe by Fruits and Passion :)  
_

* * *

They had lain together for some hours, flitting in and out of sleep. There were things that needed to be said, and when she opened her eyes after the last nap, Torio raised her head from his chest and looked up at Sand.

She took a deep breath. _Its time to tell him about the plan._ She was anxious and filled with trepidation, but there was no going back on it now, what was done was done.

"Sand, can you teleport us to my room?"

She was trembling inside. _Please Sand, please understand why I did this._ Her heart was begging.

Sand arched an eyebrow at her in question but smiled reasurringly. "To your room? Most surely, but whatever for?"

"There is something I want...no, _need _to show you...please Sand ..." She looked beseechingly at him, her grey eyes large and luminous.

Becoming increasingly confused and starting to get a little worried at her sudden seriousness he frowned slightly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I have never been to your rooms and I must be able to visualize the location I wish to go.....hmm well I could take us to your drawing room. Would that suffice?"

"Mmm...yes, my drawing room. You have been _there_ several times. Its where that odd shaped basin is, remember?"

"Yes, I think I recall it."

He sat up and got out of the bed, holding a hand out for her. Torio draped a blanket around his nakedness, and pulled a sheet around herself. Holding her tightly against him Sand began chanting the spell under his breath.

As it completed there was a small jolt and a flash of bright light and they appeared in the drawing room. Torio was unbalanced and nearly fell over the divan, which had not been there the last time Sand had been, then looked at him with a smile of amusement.

"I will never get used to these teleportation spells of yours! Cant move any furniture without notifying the wizard!" She gave him a squeeze, then the intensity came back to her eyes and she led him through a door to her quarters.

"Welcome to Torio's Hideaway," she said, indicating her room with a sweep of her arm.

The moon elf looked around with unabashed interest. He had often imagined what this room might look like. He knew she had never had anyone in here before as she prized her privacy highly, and found it not quite what he had expected.

He thought it somewhat more frilly and _girly_, he supposed the word was, then he had anticipated. She had several rare books on her shelves and pictures on her walls. Sand noticed with a smile that she even had one of him.

The soft floral fragrance that had become synonymous with Torio was evident in the room, and there was a soft vulnerable nature to all of if that he just would not have pinned on her. To him Torio was strength, intelligence, cunning...and he found he liked this other side of her very much.

Torio looked around a moment then went to her desk. Opening the drawer she took out a small wooden box. She held it in her hands then turned and looked at him, a strange expression in her eyes.

He looked down at the box then back up at her.

"Is something wrong, Torio? What is this?" He indicated the box while his eyes held hers.

She swallowed. "You...when you go...to the Vale. You might...not..." She couldn't speak the words: _you might not return, you might die_.

She reached up a hand and caressed his beautiful face. Tears prickled her eyes and they were filled with sorrow. "Sand..._please_ understand why I did this..."

She opened the box and took out an intricately carved vial filled with a viscous swirling blue and green liquid. He saw that there were 4 empty ones inside as well, and his entire being went numb.

Hearing the words she had spoken Sand had braced himself for some awful secret, and when she removed the vial from the box he was half expecting poison or some sort of mind altering potion.

When he saw what the vial actually was, all previous thoughts flew from his mind and he stood mutely staring at her then at the vial and back to her again.

She handed it to him and slowly he took the vial from her, handling it as if it might explode.

"_Laito ista._" he whispered incredulously in elven.

A highly revolting, extremely expensive and rare fertility potion with unfailing results. When he looked back at her, his voice was sharper, harsher then he intended.

"You _obviously_ know what this is Torio...so am I to understand that you have been taking this? And not only have you been taking it but that this night was planned in advance for this specific purpose?"

The wizard kept his face and voice blank and neutral to hide his shock, but he was trembling inside. _By the gods, what was she up to?_

Torio turned to the desk behind her and retrieved a parchment. On it were complex calculations written in her elegant, precise handwriting.

"You taught me how to do these formulae," she smiled through her tears. "I gave up everything I had to get these Sand. Five of them, 25% increase in fertility with each vial, the calculations so I knew exactly when to take them...." She looked at him, lips trembling as she tried to stay calm inside.

"If you don't come back...I wanted you...a part of you to live on for...ever."

With a shaky sigh he took the box from her and placed the vial back inside before replacing it on the desk. He brushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes and when he looked back at Torio his expression looked as confused as his heart felt.

"Torio...you might have asked me first....before you just went ahead and..." He waved his hand toward the box and the parchment.

Torio sat down on the edge of her bed. "Asked you? Sand...I spent months going over what I would _say_ to you to begin with. Do you know how long I have had...feelings for you? Years. I was ... afraid you would turn me away and...can you understand?"

Her voice was soft and trembling. "I just couldn't let you disappear completely."

She was aching to go to him and hold him but he looked so closed, so remote. _Oh Sand, please understand._

The elf looked at her with sad, sympathetic eyes and walked over to sit down beside her. He was silent for a time, neither looking nor speaking to her, and when he finally did speak his voice was gentle and kind.

"And what would you have done if I had said no? And you had lost all you had on those?"

Her grey eyes were clear as she gazed straight at him. "Then I would have lost a lot. It was a great risk, yes, but one I took willingly because...Sand...you are worth it a thousand times over."

He shook his head slowly, studying her face.

_She loves you._

The thought silenced all the others in his mind.

_Torio Claven loves you, and she doesnt know it._

"All this was done in the hope I would say yes to spending the night with you," he let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "and on the assumption that I may die in the near future. Is that correct?"

Mindful of his words Sand gently took her hand in his to ease any sting his words or tone might have left. Torio squeezed his hand.

"Oh, Sand...I don't want you to die...but if you do. Now a part of you will go on."

Torio tried to smile, and lifted his hand to her lips. "I had every possible response all worked out...it just never occurred to me that you would say that you wanted to be with me this night too."

"Well I must say that I had not imagined you _ever_ asking or bringing it up. But I ask again Torio, you did do all this on the chance that I would not return, correct?"

He held her hands tightly and looked into her eyes with a deep intensity, the gaze not allowing her anything but to respond.

She nodded slowly, her eyes wide, open and trusting.

"Then I have to wonder...Torio...._if_, no... _when_ I come back would you want to have this child _with_ me?"

The wizard blushed slightly at this. "What I mean is will you still want me? Want me to be a part of this child's life..._with_ you?"

Shaking his head as she looked at him blankly Sand turned from Torio briefly, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Do you understand what I am asking?"

Torio was confused for a moment, but then she nodded. "On the parapet, when I said I wasn't asking for more then this night...I meant that Sand. If you don't want me..._us_...I would understand."

Sand shook his head quickly at Torio. "No, that is not what I meant."

Sighing deeply he searched for the right words. "What I meant was..." He paused as he was unable to find them.

"Lets try this from another direction shall we?" He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers tenderly. "You said you only wanted one night. I offered...I offered you forever. Remember?"

Without waiting for her to answer he finished his thought in a rush. "What I am asking Torio is would you _and_ the child be interested in that offer?"

Torio blinked and her eyes widened. _Remember? How could I forget it, Sand? It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard._

"Are you saying that...that you want to..."

The overwhelming emotion of the situation suddenly hit her hard and she began to cry, covering her face with her hands. It was all too much. This was the last thing she could ever have expected, and she was caught off guard.

Tenderly wrapping his arms around her he pulled her tightly against him. Sand gently stroked her hair and rocked her for a moment, making comforting sounds before speaking.

"My dear girl, whatever is wrong? Did I say the incorrect thing? I'm really not very good at this sort of thing you know. You don't have to accept my offer if you don't want to."

Even as he spoke the words he felt a wrenching inside which surprised him. If Torio told him she didn't want him in her life it would cost him a large portion of his heart.

"You are asking what is wrong?" Torio pulled away from him and stared at him incredulously.

"I gave up every precious thing I owned for a handful of vile tasting fertility enhancers, tossing the dice that the man I have desired for far too many years would agree to spend the night with me, thereby conceiving a child which would ensure he would go on...because hes being sent to his possible death to save the free world! _That's_ whats wrong! Its not supposed to go like this!" Torio sat there, sobbing.

Smiling sympathetically, Sand leaned his head against hers. "My dear Toree, how exactly is it supposed to go? I did not know there were guidelines where life is concerned." Still smiling he brushed his fingers across her cheek, then tilted her chin up to raise her eyes to his. "But you still have not answered my question."

Torio ran her hand across her eyes. "Its not supposed to be this way, Sand. Not only did I never imagine you would agree, its beyond my wildest dreams that you want more then just tonight. But...worse then all that...I'm not supposed to face losing you when I have only just found you." She tried to take a deep breath, which was interrupted by a few ragged sobs.

"Sand...I need you, I want you, I want you to be here with me, with...us. Always, for...ever." The words felt strange coming from her, words she never imagined she would ever say to another person.

Sand softly wiped her tears away and gently pressed his lips to hers. His next words were barely a whisper against her.

"Do you mean that? Truly forever? If we are to be together and have this child...Torio, if i survive this and we are victorious, would you consider being my wife?"

He could _not_ believe the words that were falling from his lips. It was like his heart had disconnected from his brain and was running headlong down the road, taking him with it. He had only been with her one night and already he was thinking about, no, _wanting_ to marry her.

_Gods, what are you thinking you scatterbrained elf? Have you forgotten, you are talking about Torio! _ His brain was trying to stop his flight from common sense.

_Yes, its Torio, whom you have adored secretly for years, who has proven herself not just to you but to your friends as well._ His heart was not about to slow down.

His heart and mind were both correct, but the whole thing was too fast and it scared him, chilled him to his bones. _What in the nine hells is happening to me?_

But it didn't feel _wrong._

It felt completely _right_ and _good._

Torio's heart was fluttering in her chest. What on earth had happened to her perfect plan? It had appeared so cut and dried, all the steps laid out in order. She would proposition the wizard she had strong feelings for, convince him to spend the night with her, guaranteeing a child which would continue his line if he died.

If he returned, everything was supposed to resume the way it had been before, right? She would handle the affairs of protocol and diplomacy for the Knight Captain, Sand would study his tomes and perform his experiments, writing his book to share with his son or daughter.

That was all.

Nothing more.

_Would you consider being my wife?_

People did this sort of thing every day all over Luskan, all over Neverwinter, all over the free world. But not _her._ Not Torio Claven, the dreaded former ambassador of Luskan, someone that few people liked or trusted even after all these years. Not Torio Claven, the unwanted street urchin turned entertainer. This sort of thing happened to sweet farm girls or noble's daughters, who did not harbor terrifying memories and dark secrets, normal folk who weren't shattered by their lives.

Her brows were knit in consternation. "S...and. Its..._me_...Tori-o. Im not...exactly the kind of woman you would want as...as a _wife.._."

The word felt alien, awkward coming from her.

She wanted to say more, to remind him how broken she was, how unworthy, but the resounding cries of her heart silenced her.

_Shut up Torio! Shut up and tell him yes! He wants you, you want him, stop overthinking it! Let destiny take its hand! Come what may, remember?_

She nodded, looking at the ground, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes, Sand," she whispered.

Then forcing herself to raise her eyes to his added, "a thousand times yes."

Sand's heart leapt into his throat and he found himself at a complete loss for words. This was what he wanted wasn't it? This morning it wasn't, nor was it what he wanted this afternoon or even this evening. But right here and now he did, could think of nothing he wanted more then to stay by this woman's side for the rest of their lives.

_However long that might be_, he thought wryly.

Letting out a long exhale, Sand pulled her back onto the bed holding her against him, kissing her deeply as they lay side by side. Stopping to catch their breath, he stared into her eyes then let out a quick laugh as a thought came to him.

"Oh, my Torio...you have everything planned out so well in advance, I have to ask...what will the..._our_ child's name be?"

Torio smiled shakily. "I...well I may have gotten the technical aspects of this thing down but well...never actually thought much past that."

She stretched out and lay on her back staring up at the ceiling as she had for so many nights over so many years. Torio lay a hand across her belly and gave a thought to the little half-elf whose journey had just begun.

"I will name a girl...how about I leave a boy to you?" She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Mala'reigh for a girl. Its elven, correct?" She couldn't believe she was actually having this conversation. Again her mind was jumping up and down on the sentiment that her plan had surely not included any of this.

"It is elven indeed, and a lovely name for our daughter." Sand smiled at her quietly before straightening himself out on the pillows and closing his eyes. "I think I will need to take some time to think up a name. This is not something I imagined I would be doing for quite some time yet...if ever."

His heart was so full, he thought it would burst. How extraordinary everything had become.

"When did you first come up with this plan? And whatever made you think of it dear girl?"

"It was about 6 months ago, when the Knight Captain told us about the horror that was to befall us. That afternoon you and I were in the library, do you remember?. You said something to me that day that kept me up for many nights."

Torio curled herself up in his arms. "You looked up from your tome and said _'you know, in 300 years I have amassed a lot of knowledge. I should write a tome of it all, for future generations.'_ I realized then that _I_ didn't have any future generations to pass anything onto. And neither did you. It...hurt me to think that you could die and leave no legacy."

Torio kissed his chest, and squeezed him tight for a moment. "It wasn't a stretch from that point to think that maybe I could do that for you. Ensure your continuation in the only way I knew how...to conceive a child with you. The hardest part was figuring out how to convince you that you wanted me!" Torio gave a light laugh and looked up into his eyes.

"Yes, well it seems that _that_ part was not so difficult after all." Sand smiled at her somewhat awkwardly and gave her a quick kiss. They lay quietly for a time until Sand propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at Torio.

"But now what, my dear? Will you leave the Keep and get to safety? The Captain says that the undead army will be here in the next day or two. It will _not_ be safe."

The wizard frowned at this point. "I do not wish you to think that I _want_ you to go....however having gone through all this trouble it seems only sensible that you should leave soon. After all," he added softly "there is more at risk now then just the two of us...you _are_ carrying my child."

He squeezed her tightly, "Oh Torio, I cannot _bear_ the thought of harm befalling you."

She sat up and looked down at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I'm sorry Sand, but no...I'm not leaving. I'm not going to leave your side until the last possible moment."

"But my dear, the last possible moment might be too late. I will be engaged in battle and unable to protect you!"

"Then that would be the gods' will. I _can't_ leave you. I cant turn and walk away now...I just cant."

Sighing he pulled her back down next to him. He knew better then to argue with Torio Claven when she had made up her mind. There was probably nothing alive that could be victorious against her in such a mindset.

"Well then, will you lay here with me and sleep? Holding each other? I must say I have not been getting much sleep as of late, but I think with you here I will rest well."

Torio dragged back the bedcover, then pulled it over them, settling into his arms.

"Sand?..." There was a hesitation in her voice.

"Mmhmm? Yes, my dear?"

She opened her mouth to say something, but the words froze in her throat and her mind suddenly went blank.

"N...nothing...I...just. Im tired is all."

"Ahh, as am I. Oh and Torio?"

"Yes, Sand?"

"I rather think that I am in love with you." Smiling he softly kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes.

Torio stared at him, consternation etching her face. _I don't know what that is!_ her heart cried out. _ What is it? What does it feel like? How do you know this? Do I...am I in love with you too, Sand?_

She buried her face in his chest and willed herself to sleep.

_Love...that's just a word isn't it?_

* * *

_A word on technical details. LP and I argued vehemently about __"laito ista_". We learned a lot more about genetics and fertility then we wanted, even involving my son whose field this is.

_In the end we are asking our readers to ignore the rules of statistics and probabilities and other scientific and mundane aspects. What we are conveying here is that 4 of the potions added up to 100%. There isn't a __'wait and see'_ deal as there would be in reality.

_Torio is pregnant. :)_

_Psychological musings: living things are subject to a lot of factors, of which any of them can react differently to. We hear a lot of __"he/she wouldn't do that_."

Oh really? You can say with complete confidence that the person would not be stricken with "_post traumatic stress disorder_?" Not only that, but living under such life/death struggles as these characters have is bound to alter your personality and views somewhat at the very least.

If you felt you only had months/weeks/days to live, your outlook would not be the same as it would were you living under normal conditions.

Remember also that this _is_ an AU: "Alternate Universe" with fantasy characters that can do, be, act in ways different then the cookie cutter you have come to know.


	6. Chapter 6

_Many of my stories and artwork have songs that accompany them. Just One Night has a theme song too, you can find the link on my profile page!  
_

* * *

Torio lay on her bed alone, Sand's shirt curled up under her head, his scent comforting her. Tears fell freely from her eyes and she made no effort to quell them. She sobbed occasionally as she thought about him, wondering if he were alright, if they were making it through the Vale. She knew he was thinking about her as she was thinking about him. She prayed to the gods, especially to his goddess Mystra to protect him, keep him safe and return him to her.

The usually comfortable room became oppressive, and she had a sudden need for air. Rising sluggishly from the bed, Torio picked up Sand's beautiful soft grey robe from the chair and pulled it on. She gave a sad little laugh through her tears as she spied herself in the mirror. How silly she looked in a wizard's robe...but it was _his_ robe. She lay her cheek against her shoulder, feeling the soft fabric against it, smelling the faint traces of his scent.

_Sand._

_Beloved._

Torio left her room and wandered down the quiet halls of the Keep. The greycloak guards had been dismissed to return to their homes and their loved ones and await the outcome of the final battle. If the Knight Captain and his warband were successful, the soldiers would return to join the victory celebration at the Keep. If the battle did not end well, then it was best that they spend these few precious hours or days with those most important to them.

Torio walked by her office, the door open. Stacks of papers still sat on the desk, her ink well, quill and blotter waiting to be picked up and used. The tomes and books on her shelves, the candles, bookends and little trinkets and mementos sat quietly, a physical reminder of an easier, happier time.

_Damn you to the abyss! _she cursed the King of Shadows. _I hope they destroy you a thousand different ways! _

That great horror had come and taken away everything bright and beautiful from her life, a life she had only recently come to love living.

_Sand._

_Beloved._

She remembered how he had breezed into this room once, picked up a stack of papers and breezed out again without a word, only to return an hour later with them all sorted, signed and sealed.

_"Now," _he had declared with a smile _"you can assist me with this new spell. I require someone who will not butcher the sensitive diction."_

Torio had gone with him, that time and all the times thereafter when he had needed her, and even the times that he hadn't. Now she knew that it wasn't just her intelligence he prized, but _her_.

_If only I had seen it, if only I had not been so closed to every glance, smile, and comment, we could have had so much more time together, a'maelamin istar...my beloved wizard. But would it have been truly easier to say goodbye if we had?_

She didnt know. She only felt the wrenching pain in her heart when she thought about his last kiss, that last glance, the winking out of the portal that took with it her hopes and dreams.

The agony on her face must have been so evident, for even Sir Nevalle who always maintained his sense of decorum, had put his arm around her shoulder and whispered,

_"Have faith, Lady Claven, that they will be victorious."_

Torio had fled from that room before the assembled company heard the sob that tore from her chest as she slammed shut the door to her quarters.

The few days they had shared had been like a whirlwind. Their beautiful night together, her revealing of the plan, Sand's proposal and her acceptance: it was like a magical dream that Torio wished she could live in.

The great battle with the shadows and the undead, though very nearly a failure, had gone well in the end...as well as could be expected and the great evil had been driven back. However, with the King of Shadows still a threat, the darkness covered the sky and faded the world to a dismal grey, and across the fields living shadows could be seen slithering about circling the Keep. And the worst still loomed before them.

Torio had holed up in the war room with four others: Aldanon, a cleric of Lathander, a member of the Tyrrian Brotherhood and the little bard merchant Deekin Scalesinger, whose love and loyalty for the Knight Captain wouldnt let him leave the Keep. He told some stories, sang some songs, and did little dances to distract them while the battle raged outside. They could hear the clashing of weapons, the screams, the shouts and the gut wrenching cacophony of the undead army.

Torio couldn't get the wizard out of her mind, praying that he was doing alright.

Wounded soldiers began pouring in, and she assisted the clerics as best she could. Men were quickly patched up and they grabbed their weapons for the next round. Torio couldn't believe the amount of injured defenders. It looked like the undead were pulling ahead, and she began to feel the fear of an unattainable victory. Every time the door had opened she had turned, hopeful that it would be Sand.

Time after time it was just more injured, and Torio forced herself to be distracted by the task at hand. Her emotions were frayed, she wiped tears from her eyes as she bandaged, potioned and comforted those in pain. When she thought she could take no more, the battle had ended, and the Knight Captain stumbled into the war room exhausted and injured, followed by the rest of the warband.

Sand had scorch marks on his robe, abrasions on his aristocratic face and one eye was nearly swollen shut. The ebony hair was matted and tangled and he held one arm across his midsection. The arm was cut and bleeding and he limped painfully into the room. Torio abandoned what she had been doing and ran to him, throwing her arms around the wizard with a cry of joy. He gave an exclamation of pain and collapsed to the floor, and Torio shouted for the clerics to heal him. When they were too long in coming, she opened a potion of healing and just about poured it down his throat as he lay with his head in her lap. Within minutes his injuries were knitting themselves together, and the brightness had returned to his blue eyes. Sand's first question to her had been if she and their child were unharmed.

Three precious days they had had together thereafter. The Knight Captain bade everyone who wished to leave to do so, and Aldanon, with Sand's assistance, was tasked to work on the spell that would send the group to the Vale. Torio hoped that Aldanon's absentmindedness would slow him down, but oddly when the stakes were high, so was the old man's intelligence.

Sand had given Torio an elegantly carved mithril ring, with the word _a'maelamin_ magically etched into it in glowing blue elvish. She had wept pitifully in his strong embrace. They spent those days in his room, soaking up every possible moment. Sand had tried so hard to stay awake, so as to not miss a precious second of his time with her; but knowing what was to come, Torio gathered him into her arms and sang softly to him until he fell asleep each night. She had wept bitter tears for the three of them as the man she loved rested peacefully.

Then one afternoon the Knight Captain summoned them to the great hall and told them it was time to go. Although she had known the inevitable day was coming, hearing the words froze her heart, and she clung to Sand, too shocked to cry. People said their goodbyes and godspeed, and Torio and Sand had simply stood there, embracing. He promised her everything would be alright, that he woudl return, but her tortured heart could not believe him. He had stroked her belly gently and told her to take care of the little half-elf, and he would have a name picked out for a son when he returned.

Sand had moved towards the portal, then turned back to her for one last kiss. As he stepped into the swirling blue haze he gave her a last glance...then he was gone and part of Torio's heart was shattered.

With tears in her grey eyes she gently touched everything on her desk, remembering how she loved her position at the Keep. Would she wish to be in this room when the end came,_ if _the end came? Or would she want to be there, on the parapet, where those magical words had first fallen on her ears? _"I will give you tonight, Torio. I will give you tomorrow. I will give you the next 100 years. And if the gods allow it I will give you even longer." _

_Yes, _she decided. _That is where I will draw my final breath_, _holding on to the most precious moment in my life._

Torio wandered down the hall again, passing empty rooms, guardposts with little tables still holding decks of cards or dice, pads of paper with little scribbled notes, evidence of life.

She passed the library quickly, not wanting to face the memories that lay within. Aldanon would most likely be inside, wanting to tell his convoluted tales and she couldnt abide listening to him just then.

Torio hated the silence; the once noisy, lively Keep devoid of the sounds of laughter, orders and conversation.

Suddenly she stopped at the T in the hall. Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the door before her. An icy hand squeezed her heart. In slow motion she saw herself walk forward and lay her hand on the door. It had tingled as it passed through the magical barrier to make contact with the wood.

He had attuned it to her.

_Sand._

_Beloved._

Torio began trembling. She sagged against the door, her breath shallow, color draining from her face. One hand moved to her abdomen and she pressed gently, suddenly cognizant of the tiny life inside her that she and Sand had started. Out of all the decisions she had ever made, this one was the most powerful. Torio realized that she didn't want to give in to the darkness that may come, she didn't want to lie down and die. Sand's child deserved a chance to live, just as she had wanted when she had formulated her plan. If she had to run forever to stay ahead of the dread horror then she would. If not the Knight Captain then perhaps someone else would rise up and defeat the King of Shadows; Torio and her child would fight to survive and see that day. Their little half-elf would be a living memorial to the remarkable wizard who was their father.

Sand _would_ live on in his child.

_Sand._

_Beloved._

Torio suddenly wanted to hear his voice, feel his embrace, his lips upon hers. She wanted to look into those bright blue tilted eyes and experience again the adoration she had seen there. She wanted to tell him what she had figured out about the intense feelings that accompanied every thought of him. Torio had come to see that love _wasnt _just a word, it was a powerful, all encompassing feeling, a feeling she had only for him.

_I love you, Sand. With all my heart, I love you._

She caressed the wood of the door, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Sand...Sand...Sand...I love you, I need you...oh gods please don't die...please come back to me..."

A heart wrenching sob tore from her throat, and she couldn't draw breath for the pain inside her heart. Her chest was constricting, threatening to squeeze the life from her. Torio sank down to the floor, wailing and gasping for air.

Nevalle turned the corner and heard the cries of pain. Seeing the pitiful figure in the grey wizard's robes curled up against the door he rushed over.

"Lady Claven! By the gods!"

He tried to help her up, but his hand touched the magical barrier on the door and it repelled him with a powerful electric shock. Cursing under his breath, he stepped back, and turning his head saw Lt. Kana approaching.

She looked sorrowfully at Torio, and crouched down beside her.

"Torio, I know you are hurting...Im so sorry. Lets not be alone, but face what may come together."

Kana stood up, her expression compassionate but strong.

The lieutenant's dark hair, normally tied neatly back, was loose around her face, and she now wore the clothing of a civilian. Torio looked up at her, then reached out for the proferred hand and slowly got to her feet.

Nevalle stood before Torio and placed both hands on her shoulders. His blue eyes were intense, and he still proudly wore the tabard of the Nine and his courtly attire.

"Lady Claven, we must have faith! Faith in the Knight-Captain, faith in the warband, faith in the gods that the light will prevail! You believe in Sand's abilities do you not?"

Torio nodded.

Kana smiled. "And if not in his great abilities as a wizard, you believe in his love for you...and love, Torio, always finds a way."

The words were so simple, so heartfelt that she could not stem the flood of tears that began anew. Kana opened her arms and embraced the shorter woman, allowing Torio to cry freely. Not sure what to do, Nevalle looked awkwardly at the women.

"Will you head to the kitchens for some refreshment Lieutenant, Lady Claven? I shall round up whoever else remains along with Lord Nasher and we will join you. I believe you are correct in your sentiment of standing together and facing these next days as one...as friends."

He said the last with a small smile at Torio. He was well aware of her long journey to acceptance and even _he_ had to admit pegging her wrong at first. Lord Nasher liked her, he had said so himself several times over the past few years. The King of Neverwinter had secretly researched Torio Claven's past before the Ember trial, and was astonished at what she had accomplished completely on her own.

The sharpness and the cunning of her mind impressed the King greatly, but most of all it was her steadfast loyalty to whomever she served. It was not a mercenary type of loyalty; up for grabs to the highest bidder, but a physical, perhaps even emotional loyalty that was incredibly rare to find. Lord Nasher had not been surprised during the trial when the young survivor from Ember, Marcus, had declared that Torio was not a cruel person but was motivated by fear.

_What creates fear, Nevalle? _he had asked the knight.

Nevalle's answer had been simple. _Pain. _

How true that had proven to be.

Nevalle had not been as forgiving as the Knight Captain or his King. He detested and mistrusted all things Luskan, and was concerned that sending the former ambassador to the Keep would prove disastrous. The Arcane Brotherhood had declared Torio a member of a rogue faction, acting on her own interests and not those of Luskan.

_We must show clemency Nevalle, _his King had told him. _A mind such as Ambassador Claven's can be a great boon to Neverwinter._

Nevalle would never dare to argue with his King, but he viewed her and the decision warily.

As he walked through the Keep and rounded up others on his way to his King's chambers, Nevalle remembered more.

Lord Nasher had summoned Nevalle to him the night Torio Claven was brought to Castle Never, barely alive. She had failed Garius at the trial. Her so called champion Lorne had failed _her _at the Trial by Combat, dying by the Knight Captain's hand. Torio Claven had returned to Luskan in disgrace, bested at her own game by a former hedge wizard of the lowest order of the Brotherhood, her entire retinue and every member of the Arcane Brotherhood banished from Neverwinter by royal decree.

Weary of her and her incompetance, Garius had broken and twisted the minds of her personal guard, men who were loyal and loved her, turning them into little better then animals, and threw them into a cell.

With Torio.

They had beaten and raped her for hours until Garius, bored with the spectacle, killed them one by one. Then as a final insult to the woman who had served him loyally for so many years, he created a portal to Neverwinter, from where she had been told not to return on pain of death.

Garius had tossed her nude, broken and near lifeless body into the portal and walked away without a second thought.

The Watch had found her and brought her to Castle Never immediately, sure that they would have a corpse on their hands by the time they got there.

They didnt count on the sheer strength of will the diminutive former ambassador had, her accute desire to survive, the vibrancy of her life force. The most powerful clerics were summoned by magic immediately to attend her healing, and Nasher and Nevalle had stood by and watched.

At this point one of the clerics, an Aasimar, informed them what exactly had befallen her. The man had seen the horror of it during his intimate healing ritual, a ritual that was a gift from his god and allowed him access to the individual's mind. All of the men were sickened by the torture the Luskan ambassador had endured. As a matter of protocol it was stated she was placed on death row for her transgressions against Neverwinter and the Knight Captain, but both Nevalle and Lord Nasher knew they would not be executing her.

When Torio had regained consciousness, she had turned her head and looked at the two of them, those remarkably still clear grey eyes filled with pain.

"Hi milord," she had said barely above a whisper. "Im not supposed to be here, maybe you can forget you ever saw me."

Lord Nasher had shaken his head in disbelief, then personally administered a potion of healing to Torio. A few days later he asked her if she would like a position with the newly titled Knight Captain of Crossroad Keep, who had heard her story and asked for her. Torio had readily agreed when the King told her that the wizard Sand also resided there. Even back then Torio had already been intrigued by the moon elf who had matched her word for word at the trial and bested her with little difficulty.

Nevalle was now glad that life was affording the young woman another chance, even if his initial feelings about her had been anything but positive. Once again, his King's wisdom had prevailed.

Nevalle, walking beside his King and trailed by several other people, entered the kitchen area.

Lord Nasher sat down at the table and accepted a steaming cup of honeyed tea from Torio with a smile. He spied the glowing ring on her finger.

"What is this then my dear? Have you caught someone's fancy? One of the Greycloaks perhaps?"

Torio sat down beside him with her own cup and offered a small smile.

"No milord, not a Greycloak. The wizard, Sand."

Nasher's eyebrows raised in surprise and he turned to Nevalle. "Do you hear that? Our Sand has caught himself a little treasure!"

Nevalle gave a smile and a nod.

Lord Nasher wasn't surprised that the wizard and the former ambassador had gotten together. Sand was just about the only person he could think of that could match wits with her and enjoy it. Torio Claven had exceptional intelligence and insight, not to mention being a pleasure to look at. The lady was a performer to be certain; every movement, look and sound orchestrated to please, and please she most certainly did as he had read in report after report from the Knight Captain..

To Torio he said as he patted her shoulder, "Very good my dear, there will be a celebration at the Castle for the two of you once this thing is over."

He met Torio's sad eyes over his cup, and remembered that Sand had gone to the Vale with his Knight Captain. Sympathy filled his face.

"Now, my girl, don't you worry. The gods are with them, of that I am sure. I have had every cleric in Neverwinter at my door telling me that. We just need to be patient and wait for our heroes to come home, aye?"

Torio nodded, and tried to shut down her mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Torio and Kana had fallen asleep on a couch in a corner of the lounge. Bevil sat near the fireplace, absently prodding at the small fire with the poker, his heart with his friend from the mere. The kobold Deekin sat glumly near him, no songs or stories on his mind, his usually glittering black eyes dull and resigned. There were two clerics reading their tomes on the far side of the room, comforting their anxieties with familiar words and prayers.

Nevalle and his King sat at a small table away from the others.

"I feel at a loss here, Nevalle," said the King softly. "These people look up to me for comfort and protection and I can do little for them here but stand at their side and wait with them."

Nevalle nodded slowly. "I know the feeling milord, but the mere fact that you are here with them gives them comfort. I know it does so for me."

Lord Nasher clapped his knight on the shoulder. "You have been a good and loyal subject to me, Nevalle, as well as a friend. I have great faith in the Knight Captain and the chosen companions, but it is unrealistic of me to think that they can _all_ return to us alive."

There was sadness in the older man's eyes as he looked at the younger man. Nevalle looked down at the table, then over at the sleeping women.

"Aye milord, its a painful truth. They are all capable warriors in their own way. The Knight Captain has proven time and time again that courage and perseverance leads to victory. I admire them; how many would willingly sacrifice themselves to follow a friend for the greater good? Every one of them believes in what they are doing," here Nevalle's eyes rested on Torio.

"Even at great personal cost."

"Indeed, we are blessed to have souls like these in our midst."

Lord Nasher stood and walked to a decorative table not far from Kana and Torio. He picked up a crystal goblet and poured himself some elven wine. As he sipped, Torio moaned softly in her sleep and he heard her whisper _Sand._ Beside her, the dark haired Captain of the Guard gave the other woman's hand a comforting squeeze, her eyes never opening.

_By the gods,_ his heavy heart spoke. _Let them return alive. Let some joy deliver us from these dark times._

Suddenly there was a commotion, and an excited, wild eyed young man burst into the room. He wore the uniform of the Neverwinter watch, and he headed straight for Lord Nasher, in his excitement almost forgetting to bow in respect.

"Milord! Milord you must come see!" he was breathless, pointing toward the door he had just entered from.

Kana and Torio sat up groggily with a puzzled glance at one another. Bevil and Deekin turned and the clerics raised their heads from their tomes. Lord Nasher lay his glass on the table and looked down at the watchman.

"You are one of my trusted subjects, I take it?"

"Most certainly milord, Travan Garsus at your command I am under orders from Captain Turalto to patrol the Keep perimeter! Please, you...all of you! Come see! The darkness...outside!"

Lord Nasher recognized the names and nodded curtly, gesturing to Nevalle who quickly spoke to the others.

"I will lead the way with Watchman Garsus, if you wish to follow please do so."

The young watchman and Nevalle headed out of the room, down the hall and through the war room. From there, the young man led them to a tower, up a set of winding stairs to the parapet.

As they reached the top and stepped outside, Torio saw Sand's robe, still lying where it had fallen from her shoulders that wonderful night.

With a strangled cry, she ran to it, falling to her knees and gathering it into her arms, pressing her face into the soft folds, the cool of the air not completely masking his scent which still clung to it. Trembling, she sat there holding it close.

A strong hand on her shoulder made her look up.

"Torio...look, child...see..." Lord Nasher was gazing upward. Every head turned to the sky.

The smoky greyness which had covered the sun was moving. There was a roiling in the heavens as though a wind was fighting the fog which occluded the sky. As the assembled company watched, the greyness thinned. Down below, the strange slithering lurking shadows began to recede as though pulled back into the horizon. The disturbing hissing that had been prevalent for so many weeks faded until it was no more. The sun was suddenly beating down upon them as though it had never been gone, the sound of birds resounded through the trees.

Tremulous hands sought one another's as realization dawned on them.

The King of Shadows had been destroyed.

They were victorious.


	8. Chapter 8

It was just over a day later, during the evening meal when two other watchmen arrived and requested to speak with Lord Nasher.

Their faces did not have the jubilant excitement that Travan Garsus had had and they seemed to be uncomfortable sharing their news with everyone at once.

Lord Nasher stood and received them. They identified themselves as the group assigned to keep watch on the King of Shadows' lair.

"I bid you welcome to Crossroad Keep. Regarding whatever news you have to impart, do so with present company included. We are all awaiting word from the Knight Captain."

The men looked hesitantly at the others, then bowed respectfully to their King.

"It is our duty to report milord that the Vale has fallen."

Nasher frowned. "We are already aware of that. We saw the shadows fall back a day ago."

"Y...yes milord," the man stammered. "But...the Vale itself, the temple of the dark one. It has fallen, collapsed in on itself. We saw it happen!"

Lord Nasher braced his hand on the table, and made a gesture of silence towards Nevalle who had opened his mouth to speak.

"The temple has collapsed, what word of the Knight Captain?"

The King's eyes narrowed and his voice grew louder when the watchman was too slow in responding.

"Speak man! You come before me with this momentous news, speak of what you know!"

Torio stood a foot away from the King, both hands pressed to her stomach, her heart beating rapidly. She felt a cold hand clench down on her heart and it seemed as though all the blood in her veins had turned to ice.

The watchman shook his head. "Milord, the collapse was complete. It is feared they are all lost."

Silence filled that room. It was as though the very breath of life was suddenly sucked from existence leaving them all standing in a formless black void.

_All lost._

The words stabbed back and forth in her mind filling her with a pain unlike anything she had ever experienced and Torio grabbed the nearest thing for support as she felt her legs grow weak.

A strong arm was suddenly around her shoulder, steadying her. Bevil's own face was ashen as the horror of the watchman's words washed over him and he needed something, _anything_ to ground him. He held tightly to Torio, barely breathing.

"That cannot be!" exclaimed their King. "They have a wizard with them capable of site to site teleportation, isnt that right, Torio?"

He turned abruptly to her, eyes blazing, the question commanding.

Trembling in Bevil's grasp, Torio's grey eyes were huge and she nodded quickly.

Satisfied, Lord Nasher turned back to the watchmen.

"You see?"

"Milord!" the older of the two men spoke up. "The Vale collapsed before the recession of the shadows began."

His voice grew softer and he looked directly at his King with sad eyes. "They would not have teleported out mid battle...our men have been waiting for any sign of life from the ruins but...if their wizard is dead..."

He never got to finish his sentence.

An agonized shriek shattered the quiet of the room and Torio broke free of Bevil's hold and rushed at the shocked younger watchman.

"No!" she screamed. "You are _wrong_!"

She pushed him hard in the chest and he stumbled backwards.

"Go find them! _Go back and find them!_" Her hands were on his shoulders and though he stood more than a head taller then Torio, she shook him fiercely, her eyes on fire, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Go find _my_ wizard and bring him home!"

With that last imploring cry, Torio ran from the dining hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Sand awoke to disorienting darkness and searing pain racing through every fiber of his body. His thoughts were thick and sluggish and for several moments he could not remember where he was or why he hurt so much.

With the suddenness of a bolt of lightning a flash of memory came to him.

_The King of Shadows._

The wizard moved to sit up slowly but cried out in pain and fell back causing wounds he was not aware of to add their chorus to the symphony of torment rolling over him. Head spinning and stomach clenched with agony induced nausea, Sand rolled onto his side and vomitted.

Turning away from the mess he had made as best he could, Sand curled up in a ball of semi-conscious misery and let his memories slowly come back to him.

The battle had been long, he could remember that much, but the details were blurry and kept blending together. His Knight Captain, his friends...everyone fighting, yelling, cursing, bleeding.

He remembered the King of Shadows towering over them, a massive entity of walking, writhing shadow that sucked all the light and life from the room...and then there were dozens of him all around them..._but that couldn't be right!_

Sand shook his head as if trying to dislodge the troublesome thought but the motion brought a blinding agony to his head.

Unable to even cry out anymore through the intensity of the pain he let out a small whimper and passed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Kana gave a weary sigh, and sank into the chair opposite Lord Nasher. Her face was drawn and tired from nights of sleeplessness. She worried for her friends, for her Knight Captain, and her heart was leaden with sorrow at the news.

It was hard for her to remain positive as time passed and nothing new was heard. She could not imagine the torment had she had a loved one in the warband. Her heart was breaking for Torio.

"She wont come out, milord. I have tried everything. She's in Sand's room, but _we_ can't walk through the ward he has on the door."

Nasher shook his head sadly. "We cannot just walk in there, Kana. This is her way of dealing with her pain, and we must respect that."

His lips tightened and anger filled his eyes. "And this pain should NOT have happened! I am not buying this entire situation. I have sent more men to the Vale to begin excavation, men trained in this sort of operation. Unfortunately it may be several days before we get their reports. It is a day's travel from the Mere, and news will be 24 hours old before it reaches our ears."

"We should be together, all of us. We must remain united against this tragedy!"

The King's expression was dismal but kind as he looked at the young woman.

"Be that as it may, we will still have to grieve in each our own way, Kana."

Bevil walked slowly to the table and laid his fingertips on the edge, looking pensively downward.

"Milord, Captain Kana...do you believe our Knight Captain lost? I mean, truly _believe_ it.

He was asking with his heart, because his sadness was occluding everything else inside him. Nasher slumped in his seat, toying with the cup in his hand.

"Bevil, I have no words for you. I know what you are asking me, but I truly cannot tell you anything. There is a hope inside me that your Knight Captain and the others have come through and will be home soon. We must hold out and have faith, friend. Faith is all we have right now."

Hopeful aristocratic eyes met the disconsolate gaze of the young Sergeant.

Kana looked at Bevil, and her eyes said what her silence could not.

_I fear them lost to us forever. Pray it isn't so._


	11. Chapter 11

Opening his blood caked eyelids slowly Sand was careful not to move this time. He could not tell how long he had been unconscious but it must have been hours at least.

His entire body hurt but if he didn't move the pain was tolerable, if barely. Sucking air in through his clenched teeth the wizard once more tried to organize the tattered fragments of his thoughts and memories.

They had fought him, they had fought the King of Shadows and...had they won? The haze moved aside slightly from his mind...by the gods _they had! _

But then why was he here?

If they had won, why was he lying here feeling as though death was stalking him?

_The roof._

Yes, now he remembered.

The ceiling had started falling in when the monster had finally died. Exhausted and wounded the warband had run as best they could for the tunnels leading out. Sand could remember thinking even then that they would not escape, the stones around them were coming apart much too fast and they still had far to go. He remembered looking to the side and meeting Casavir's strong blue eyes and seeing that same knowledge reflected there.

_Cant transform, too slow, must get out, run faster._

The next memory came back with a jolt that was as painful to his heart as any of his other wounds were to his body.

Everything had seemed to happen in slow motion. Sand had opened his mouth to shout over the din but the hopelessness in the paladin's eyes wrenched at his soul and he couldn't tolerate it any longer and had pulled his eyes away.

That was why he saw it before Casavir.

A large section of the tunnel ceiling and wall began to fall inward. In desperation he had tried to shove Casavir out of the way but a small rock struck him a glancing blow on his face and sent him reeling. As he hit the wall to the side and stumbled he saw his friend turn and slow to help him, watched as the stonework collapsed in a flurry of dust and rubble.

Sand had seen the look on Casavir's face turn from concern to terror and pain. The wizard had heard the paladin scream as he was buffetted by countless rocks and shards, and Sand had tried to reach him with some half formed idea of being able to just pull him from all that jagged falling rock. He had been vaguely aware of some of the others stopping their exodus and running back to help dig Casavir out.

_Dust, choking, shards like knives...pain, so much pain._

He was being cut and bruised by rebounding bits and pieces, breathing was becoming increasingly difficult. Sand had only moved a stone or two when a large rock came bounding from a hole in the ceiling and struck him hard in the shoulder, he had felt his bones crack from the impact and had been sent flying backward with a shriek of pain.

Sand's foot had caught on something and he lost his balance. But he hadn't hit the ground, at least not right away. A hole had opened up below him and he had felt himself falling. After what had seemed an eternity in free fall he had found the bottom, and with a bone jarring impact and crushing pain he had blessedly lost consciousness.

And woken up here.

The moon elf wizard felt himself shaking and it took him a moment to realize he was sobbing uncontrollably; lost in the memory he saw again and again the look in Casavir's eyes as the rocks began to bury him alive.

Felt again his own despair and desperation.

Sand's whole body convulsed with racking sobs sending bolts of agony from his wounds into his weakened, broken self, but his physical pain was nothing compared to the wrenching of his heart and soul. He tried to form words, to call out, to see if anyone else was out there, if anyone else was alive...but he couldn't force the words past his tears and his pain.

Still curled in a ball the wizard cried until the darkness took him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Torio crawled around on Sand's bed, feeling the silky sheets beneath her skin, rubbing her face on them, holding his pillows, breathing in his scent. She had touched and held every relic, every tome, every memento in his room as though doing so was linking her to him in some way.

_Sand._

_Beloved._

She thought of their tiny half-elf, and prayed that her grief and torment would not cause them harm.

_Please let everyone be wrong, let my beloved be alive and on his way back to me._

She curled up into a ball and cried until she had no tears left and her muscles ached from the exertion. Then she fell asleep, only to awaken and repeat the entire agonizing ritual again.

_I love you Sand. I love you Sand. I love you Sand._

The words repeated themselves in her mind with every tortured breath she took. She lay inbetween the world of sleeping and waking, where her pain was dulled.

_Torio..._

His voice shot through her like an electrical charge, but Torio couldnt move, couldnt pull herself from that peaceful place of rest. Which world was she hearing him in? Her mind reached out but couldnt grasp him.

_Torio..._

She felt tears run from her eyes and sink into the pillow. The strange, dreamy paralysis was unnerving but not threatening, and Torio became conscious of the fact that as long as she remained here, in this place of solitude, she would hear his soft comforting voice.

With resignation she accepted the notion that if this was all she had left of the man she loved she would gladly take it and so quieted her mind and her body and remained motionless, ceasing her fight to move.

_Torio..._

_A'maelamin..._

The finger which wore the exquisite mithril ring felt warm, and she knew that if she could see it, the word would be glowing a soft blue. She floated peacefully in her half slumber, the paralysis no longer unnerving her.

She wondered if that was what it felt like to die.

Could a person die of a broken heart? She would rather float here, her pain dulled to an ache, waiting to hear his voice. Her spirit reached out for him, her mind's eye seeing those brilliant blue eyes, that quirky smile, the breeze picking up the soft ebony hair in the moonlight.

_Sand..._

_Torio..._

She waited.

_Live._

Silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Sand regained consciousness, slowly ebbing and flowing between the worlds of sleeping and waking; slowly because he fought it.

He didn't want to be awake.

To be awake meant agonizing pain, both of the heart and of the body.

To be awake meant fighting against the haze in his mind to remember things he always knew...things whose essences swam just below the surface begging to be seen.

More then anything else he wanted to lose himself in the blessed darkness of sleep. And perhaps if he was lucky he wouldn't wake up at all. Every movement brought excruciating pain to a new part of his body, each breath almost reduced him to tears.

With his body broken and his spirit near sapped, the tortured moon elf didn't want to keep going.

_I just want to rest, so tired...so very tired._

The King of Shadows was beaten, the world was saved, and how did the gods repay them? With death, pain and misery. He had watched one friend die and in all likelyhood the others probably hadn't fared any better. They had won, and it seemed the price for victory was to be death, and Sand was far too tired to dispute the debt.

_So much pain...terrible pain. My friends, do you live or have you gone to your gods?_

His friends. In 300 years he had never had the deep friendships that he had enjoyed with the warband. Months of traversing field and forest, city and town, side by side. Forgetting old prejudices and notions, learning new ways to accomplish tasks, discovering that trusting another person can be a positive experience.

Laughing together, playing together, grieving together.

Destinies interwoven with one another's, no one willing to let the other go it alone.

It was the closest thing to a family that Sand had ever known.

Now they were most likely gone.

Laying on his side in the suffocating blackness, his head resting on a slab of rock, he felt his body growing colder. He did not fight it, he embraced it; it would mean an end to the pain and suffering that filled his every moment.

The never ending fight with his memories grew sluggish and he felt exhaustion begin to suck him under; it was a tiredness he welcomed and one he knew he would not awaken from.

_Finally...Nirvana...Mystra...have I earned a place in Dweomerheart...will you allow me to pursue those elusive secrets denied me in life?_

As he allowed his mind and body to quietly shut itself down for the last time random bits of memory began floating across his consciousness.

He suddenly recalled his first days as an apprentice, learning his initial spells so many years ago.

_The scent of burning incense, a great wooden double door opening...tomes! Scrolls! It will take me several lifetimes to peruse all of these great works! Where do I begin..._

The first time he met the future Knight Captain of Crossroad Keep.

_Such strength, integrity and perseverance in the face of so much hopelessness...laughter, song...dear friend you have earned my loyalty._

The years spent rebuilding the keep, the laughter of friends over drinks at the inn. Important events and minor ones all out of order running through his mind.

_Paperwork...so much to do, yes I can copy any signature, elven wine is unsurpassed...don't feed Jaral table scraps..._

And then he was remembering the trial of Ember.

_Grey eyes. Strong, cunning, intelligent. That voice, so full of passion, she's a story I want to hear. So beautiful..._

A parapet, bright moonlight, a pair of luminous grey eyes staring up at him with such love as he had never thought to find.

Winde elee...grey eyes. I know her...those eyes...Luskan...

Those eyes asking for everything and nothing in return, those eyes smiling, those eyes full of tears.

_Just tonight, please Sand...just one night._

A voice permeated his memory. Full of love, pain, sadness, regret.

_Her_ voice.

_I love you Sand. I love you Sand. I love you Sand._

A memory? Or was he hearing her here and now?

_So clear, beside me...let me see you, winde elee...grey eyes._

He was alone in the cold, permeating darkness.

_Vanima...beautiful. Torio. Torio...thats who you are, vanimaer, mela en'coiamin...beautiful one, love of my life._

He could feel his life force waxing and waning, the cold numbing his extremeties and the silence laying over him like a blanket. His breathing was slowing down.

It wouldn't be long.

_Torio..._

He loved her, had he told her that? Images of her flashed through his fading mind; details, moments...the King of Shadows was dead, the threat was gone. She was safe, she would carry on...he smiled painfully knowing that their sacrifice hadn't been in vain.

Those clear, beautiful grey eyes, oh gods how she looked at him.

So sorry, so very very sorry a'maelamin...

_Torio..._

_Live._


	14. Chapter 14

She was digging through the mountain of paperwork on her desk when Captain Kana burst in. She ran to Torio's side and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and towards the door.

"Torio, come with me, NOW!"

She pulled the confused and stumbling woman along through the halls at a dead run.

"Kana! Stop! I cant run like this!" she pulled her hand free and came to a halt, reaching down to pull off her high heels.

"Take them off and leave them Torio, trust me, come ON!"

She had barely gotten the second shoe off when Kana dove for her hand again and resumed dragging her through the hallway in the direction of the Great Hall, leaving her shoes behind.

As they got closer, Torio saw a milieu of people, most of them Lord Nasher's watchmen, as well as Bevil and those others who had stayed behind at the Keep. There were a few Greycloaks as well.

"What is going on, Kana? Please tell me, this is really awkward!" Without her heels on, Torio felt tiny and overwhelmed by the large men in armor swarming the Great Hall.

At the far side was a door. On either side stood a member of Lord Nasher's Neverwinter Nine. One of them was Nevalle. The men stood facing each other, with swords crossed against the door.

When they saw Kana and Torio they dropped their swords and turned to face the women. Kana suddenly embraced the other in a fierce but quick hug, and Nevalle opened the door.

Torio turned with a look of complete bewilderment, but Kana gave her a push through into the darkness beyond.

She heard the heavy door close behind her, smelled the strong fragrance of several holy essences in the air and heard the singsong chanting of clerics.

The room was barely lit, several candles and glowstones shed a small amount of light and her eyes took a moment to adjust.

Torio's heart was beating wildly with nervous apprehension.

_What was this all about?_


	15. Chapter 15

The deep cold darkness would not let him sink into blessed eternal sleep. Seeing the horror of the rockfall over and over, Casavir's tortured eyes, the last glimpse he had of his friends, stabbed into his mind like a thousand knives.

What if they were alive up there somewhere, hurt, dying...he had to help them!

Sand moved his right leg, trying to right himself into a sitting position and very nearly screamed with agony. He exhaled slowly not wanting to jar his body with any more sudden movements.

He knew his eyes were open, but they saw nothing but the choking blackness. He wanted to ignite a flame in his hand so he could see, but would he be able to handle the vision? Would his low energy reserves even allow it?

Sand stayed where he was, tears of frustration and pain running in rivulets down his face into his hair. He tried to move his right hand but the arm shot through with white hot pain and he left it alone.

It was no use. He couldn't move, much less do anything for anyone else.

_They are dead Sand, and soon you will be also,_ his mind cruelly reminded him.

Something dug into his hip and he tried to adjust his body but a sharp pain in his side took his breath away.

"Just...let this pain stop...let me go..." he begged.

"Mystra, please...take me home." The pain began anew as the sobs tore from him again.

He lay there and waited for his body to settle into a dull ache, hoping for sleep to claim him but it didn't come.

Something was forcing him to remember it, something that would not let him rest until he had.

Then he recalled those grey eyes, beautiful Torio's eyes, begging for understanding as they held out a vial to him.

_What was it? What was she asking for?_

_Green, viscous, foul tasting._

He heard the echoes of a day long past, that sensual voice filled with pleading.

_"I gave up everything I had to get these Sand."_

_"I just couldn't let you disappear completely!"_

_"I wanted a part of you to live on forever."_

A parchment with...calculations, dates, numbers and times.

_Gods what is this? Why can't I remember?_

Sand's heart rate was increasing as his mind fought with the memories, trying to piece together the fragmented sounds and images.

_"I will name a girl...how about I leave a boy to you?"_

Beautiful Torio, eyes shining, smiling at him.

The puzzle clicked together with a resounding _snap._

_Laito Ista._

A child...he was to have a child?

"Noooo...gods no..." he half cried half moaned as the memory burst through the fog of his tortured mind.

Sand didn't hold back the howl of agony that erupted from his lips, the racking sobs that tore him through and through with every breath. Excruciating pain that reminded him he was still a part of the land of the living.

Torio, his beloved Torio was going to have his child.

_Amin vesta_, he had said to her as he stepped into that portal. _ I promise._

_Are you going to break that promise to her Sand? To the woman you love and the child she carries? _

His mind would not be silent.

"I can't move! I'm tired, cold...!" he raved into the darkness.

_So you will allow her heart to break, your child to grow up without its father, because you are tired and cold!_

"My body is twisted, broken, in pain!" he wanted to scream in frustration but the exertion would cause the agony to begin again.

_Do you love her? Do you truly love her?_

"Yes! By the gods I do! I love her with all that I am!"

Hot angry tears ran down his face mingling with the dirt and blood already there, stinging the open wounds. He howled out her name, and cried until he had nothing left to cry.

_Love finds a way,_ his mind whispered.

Giving his head a twitch to clear his thoughts he was thankful for the pain this time as it helped to sharpen his mind.

He _had_ promised her he would return...and by the gods he would!


	16. Chapter 16

Considering his broken body Sand grimaced and thought that if he didn't act soon the choice to survive would be taken from him. His limbs felt cold, far too cold and he couldn't move his right leg at all. He could no longer feel anything in that leg nor in his right arm and while he was thankful for the relief the lack of sensation provided him, it bothered him to the point he almost wished they would begin to hurt again.

He needed to warm his body up, and to do that he needed to get out of this place. The precious little energy he had left would not be enough to teleport him all the way to the Keep; he wasn't even sure it would get him out of this ruin.

_This monster's lair will not become my grave!_

Racking his clouded mind he searched for somewhere nearby that he had seen, and after a moment a single thought came to him. It was not the best but probably the only place nearby.

West Harbour was his destination, the birthplace of his friend the Knight Captain. Much of it had been destroyed earlier but a few buildings yet stood and it would be someplace he could recover his energy and warm himself.

Focusing his mind, Sand attempted to block out his physical pain but found only moderate sucess in it. He knew the teleportation would bring him renewed torture, but it had to be done.

_I have to get home, I have to get to Torio!_

Through gritted teeth and a pleading prayer to Mystra he forced out the words of the spell. In a flash of blinding light and a jolt of horrible pain he found himself in a rundown, partially burned out farm house.

At the completion of the spell Sand felt the remainder of his reserves dry up. The sudden light assaulting his eyes momentarily blinded him, and he squeezed them shut. Dizziness and nausea battled for dominance in his body, and Sand found himself fighting back the darkness that tried to suck him under again.

Opening his eyes slowly to adjust to the light, he searched around the room for something with which to make a fire. He was lying on the floor across the room from a hearth. The wizard had sent up a silent prayer to Mystra or any gods that might have been listening when his eyes fell on the logs already in the fireplace, the owner probably having been killed before he, or she, could light it.

Rolling over, fighting the pain and dragging his tattered, agonized body across the floor with his one good arm, he collapsed in a heap within arms reach of the wood. Looking at the hearth in front of him Sand realized his vision was going black, and with the last of his failing strength cast a simple fire spell; and a prayer that he would wake up. The darkness sucked him down even as he cast; he was unconscious before he could even see if the spell had worked.

To Sand's surprise he did indeed wake up some time later and found to his very great delight that he could feel every limb, including his shattered right arm and leg, and every major and minor injury. In fact he could even add a headache brought on by sunlight shining through a hole in the roof to his list of agonies.

The fire next to him had long since died out and judging by the remains he had been unconscious for at least 24 hours. His mouth felt caked with dust and even with the excruciating pain in his body, he still would have fallen down a flight of stairs if there were a glass of water at the bottom.

For the first time the wizard attempted to take an inventory of his injuries, and while not being a physician of any kind determined that he had several lesser broken bones along with the grievous breaks in his right arm and leg.

The few other bones were probably cracked or mildly fractured, such as his ribs, a serious concussion that affected his vision and any number of lacerations varying from tiny scrapes to deep gashes that would require quite a few healing potions. He did not suspect any internal bleeding as his heart rate was steady and strong. Sand didnt envy the clerics who would be tasked with healing him. They would have to rest for the better part of a week after dealing with it.

All in all nothing appeared to be immediately life threatening but taken all together in his current state he didn't think he could survive many days alone as he was. This meant he would have to teleport himself again, for he surely could not walk anywhere; he could barely move his one good arm enough to drag his body across the floor. He debated for several moments if he should attempt to rest longer and build up his strength. It was the lack of food and water that finally decided for him, as tempting as sleep sounded just then going more days without anything to eat or drink would only worsen him. No, if he was to go it would have to be now.

After a brief moment's thought he decided on the Great Hall of the Keep as his destination, there were other more comfortable places he would rather go but after a teleport of that distance he would need help immediately. He could not afford to show up in his rooms or in the infirmary and have no one there. Once he arrived, minutes could be the difference between life and death for him, and someone was _always_ in the Great Hall.

Sand knew that a teleport of that distance, in his current weakened condition could be disastrous. The amount of energy that was taken by a spell of this magnitude was taxing on a healthy body much less a broken one.

Taking a deep pain filled breath he sent up a prayer to Mystra and began chanting the spell that would either end his life or save it. As he completed the spell he whispered, _"I love you, Toree,_" and then he was gone, leaving the ruined house empty once more.

As the flash of light ended, Sand forced his eyes open and gritted his teeth against the pain. His eyes focused and he looked around him; the first thing he saw was a very pretty pair of men's boots.

Following the boots up Sand found himself looking into the very surprised face of Lord Nasher. Rolling over onto his back with a groan the wizard essayed a small smile for the King of Neverwinter.

"So sorry milord, you _will_ forgive me for not bowing won't you? Now if you will excuse me, I do believe I am going to either die or pass out...let me know which it turns out to be will you?"

With those words, Sand, the moon elf wizard and hero of Neverwinter passed out and was home once more.


	17. Chapter 17

Torio narrowed her eyes at the semi-darkness.

At the far end of the room was a very large, ornately carved bed, surrounded by several of the softly chanting clerics. Her eyes fell on the small form lying recumbent beneath the sheets, one hand motionless above the covers. She took a few tentative steps closer.

Long ebony hair hung down the side of the bed.

Heart racing, hands trembling, eyes wide, Torio walked forward. It felt like a thousand steps, a room in a dream which you can never cross.

Then she was gazing down at the face of her beloved, looking deathly still and white, the remembered beautiful blue eyes closed. Torio sank wordlessly to the ground beside the bed, her hands grabbing the soft silky strands and pressing them to her face. She heard the sobs as they rushed from her chest, and her tears soaked the precious hair in her hands.

_Oh gods, Sand...you cant be dead, you cant be dead, you cant be dead!_

Fingers under her chin tilted her head up, and she looked into the kindly face of an older cleric.

"My child, he needs you." The man helped her up and led her around to the other side of the bed.

She looked at the cleric quizzically. He touched the bed, nodding.

Then Torio understood.

He lived!

Still sobbing, she climbed up and crawled over to Sand, sitting on her knees beside him, her hands on either side of his pale face, her lips pressed to his.

"I love you, Sand, I love you with all my heart!"

She felt a soft warm hand on the side of her head, and she looked tremulously down into two bright blue elven eyes. He was smiling at her tiredly, evidence of injuries still visible on his exquisite face.

"Torio, amin vanima Torio," he purred gently. "I am genuinely sorry it took me so long to get back to you..."

His words were cut off as her lips closed on his.

* * *

_Lupine Paladin and I say "diola lle" for joining us on this emotional ride. We truly hope you had an enjoyable read. Dont forget to visit my profile page to find the information on artwork for this story!_


End file.
